Tenchi
' Tenchi '''is a humanoid male of an unknown species, and is the one and only, main RP character of UltimateKamiTenchi. He posessess several unnatural powers & abilities unique to only him, remaining unseen in any other human. It is confirmed that he isn't of the human species but just what races blood courses through his veins is a complete and utter mystery. Regardless, Tenchi is a proven warrior, and because of his delicate appearance, he is heavily underestimated by his opponents, usually resulting in them being sent from this world to the afterlife before they even register what has happenned to them. Tenchi is a member of The Four Heavenly Kings where is known as the most distinctively mysterious and beguiling member. Tenchi's powers are not Natural, Physical, Mental, or Spiritual, they are described as "Conceptual" making them of a transcendant nature beyond the notions of the human world. Tenchi is an extremely prominent figuire, but often goes overlooked due to the popularity of the Other Kings such as Zion, Kuzon, Nova etc. Throughout his history he has played many roles ranging from the neutral, advisor, retiree, strong silent type, and even can be considered an antagonist in the eyes of some. Tenchi is the reincarnation of an immortal God who's great ancenstor created the Choushin, who themselves created the Multiverse. Though he appears as a child in his base form, he never resorts to using his true power due to not fighting an opponent in his entire life that has been stronger than he is. It is impossible to say how strong he is because he always keeps the true extent of his power a complete secret... During the invasion of the Saiyans Saga he awakened the legendary Spiral Power which propelled him to use Giga Drill Breaker. The power was so great that his base form alone was enough to defeat Beet in his LSSJ10 form and overwhelm his kamehameha attack in an instant. Since then, Tenchi is known as "The Spiral God Tenchi" throughout the universe. He later retires from his position as the Spiral King and goes on to ascend to even greater heights of power. Appearance Tenchi's character design was overseen by UltimateKamiTenchi. His normal outfit consists of the standard male Domino Junior/Senior High uniform complete with a closed buckled collar. His extremely extravagant hair features multiple layers including long blond crooked, pointy locks for his fringe, the rest features a set of five large spikes and two smaller spikes colored black with a magenta sheen along the edges. So far, he is the only character in the franchise to have his hair divided into three colors. He wears the Aeon Puzzle on a lace around his neck. In the manga and second series anime, the lace is later replaced with a chain. When he fights against Kuzon, he wears a black long-sleeves shirt, a gray sleeve-less vest, dark blue pants and black shoes. When he and Mia took a day together to find out about the Aeon Puzzle, he wore a black linen shirt and several pieces of wrist-chains, along with a pair of leather pants. In Dragon Ball GY, Tenchi is shown much taller, as he is taller than Kuzon who is taller than Tenchi's past self. In Dragon Ball Lookout, Tenchi's present day face is not directly shown. However his voice now resembles Kami Tenchi as he is now older. It is possible that he now looks like Kami Tenchi. In Dragon Ball R-P, Tenchi wears a different attire of a violet jacket and jeans. He also wears a Dragon Radar on his left arm. Due to his good looks he has been sought after by a vast number of different women in his lifetime, the most prominent of which being his fellow female warriors. Tenchi has rise to a state beyond perfection, a state beyond even the Super Perfection that cell was known ti achieve towards the end of his life. Now Tenchi's appearance has changed drastically. He constantly hides his face and much of his features underneath an elaborate hood-like dress sporting dragonic wing and feather-like features on it. He can generate any clothing he wishes. Personality Tenchi despises everything. He is violent, wrathful, and full of contempt for everything and everyone in existance. He loves and lives for conflict and battle, and can be rude and arrogant to people whom piss him off. He has a habit of scoffing in melancholy at his enemies words and will often go "tch" before cutting them down with sharp words. He loves beating down enemies and is a delinquint, adoring engaging in violent and potentially criminal activity. Years of fighting have made him a deathly powerful person, and his mysterious personality prompts him to wear a hood over his head and cover his features. Though there may not appear it on the outside. There are infact many Tenchi's in Tenchi's one body. Though there are predominantly acknowledged to be a pair of dominant personalities. First, there is Tenchi, the young boy that serves as the human vessel, and then there is Kami Tenchi, the enigmatic godlike being that has been reincarnated into Tenchi's body, the being that uses Tenchi as his vessel. Kami Tenchi is acknowledged as the "True" tenchi and the creator of the universe, but his existance is very limited and he can not project himself outward unless Tenchi voluntarily transforms into Kami Tenchi, which then gives way to Destructor Tenchi. While Kami Tenchi is the serious and stoic of the two, Base Tenchi is the complete opposite: he's flashy, unorthodox and unpredictable. While he can be egotistical and arrogant at times, however his heart is pure. He is generally kind, extremely friendly, a good person and is very easygoing. He never backs down from a fight no matter how difficult it looks. Like Kami Tenchi, he does believe in hard work, endurance, and discipline. He always gives his opponents, whether it is his master Gouryu, his rivals, or his enemies, the utmost respect. He is also a worrywart when it comes to his family. He nearly didn't enter the tournament in Dragon Ball Lookout because he didn't want to leave Mia so close to her due date, and only entered when she assured him she'd be fine. He still called her to check in and tell her to be careful on stairs. Kami Tenchi is usually a silent, humble, serious individual whose severity is often juxtaposed against the light-hearted, fiery persona of his base ego, Tenchi. He travels the globe with a stern nature, often appearing to others as boring or detached. On rare occasion, Kami Tenchi shows a very bad sense of humor. Tenchi's overarching goal in ''Dragon Ball Lookout is to become a total master of his fighting style. To this end, Tenchi plays the part of the wandering warrior, and takes both his travels and his training very seriously. Although he appears to be aloof and unemotional, Tenchi is actually a kind and good-hearted person. He respects others with skills equal to his own and holds heroic figures like Captain America, Spider-Man and Cyclops in high regard, as seen in the Marvel vs. Dragon Ball Series. However, by the time of Dragon Ball R-P it seems that Kami Tenchi has developed a somewhat more friendly personality. He is still very quiet and reserved, but is willing to greet people with a smile and some kind advice, very much like his master Gouryu There is, however, a dark side to Kami Tenchi. His drive to improve himself, no matter the difficulty, can sometimes develop into a drive to win and to be the best, no matter what the cost, as these two goals are so dangerously similar. This darker drive is fed by, and in turn feeds the Dark Energy within him, an influence which Tenchi and Kami TEnchi must constantly fight to suppress (at least until the time of Dragon Ball R-P). Kami Tenchi's desire to be better can sometimes make his advice to his defeated opponents seem more arrogant and judgmental than Gouryu's, though he is fundamentally well-intentioned. In times when his inner darkness threatens to overcome him, Tenchi relies on his friends - primarily Zion, Nova, and Kuzon - to keep him grounded and snap him out of it. Biography Powers & Abilities 'Astronomical Power Level: '''Tenchi is easily the single most powerful humanoid in the Universe, and is capable of obliterating up to level 5 Super Saiyans with casual ease. Even before his permanent transformation, Tenchi had amassed an incredible amount of battle power, which earned him attention from all over the galaxy. Dr. Kamuro predicted that "He will be the one to surpass the saiyans and find the key seperating mortals from gods". During the titanic battle with Vildjharta, Wukongs power ascended past "the scope of limit", literally breaking the scale of limitations and ascending higher than any other power recorded in history, enough for him to contend with and damage the Supreme God while in his base form alone. Vildjharta himself read Wukongs power as "a total of 999 Googolplex". After vanquishing the god, Vildjharta's god powers were inherited to Tenchi aswell, causing him to reach his perfect mystic state, and granting him a vast array of new powers to use in combat, aswell as even more energy and the powers of vildjharta himself. Tenchi's ki manifests itself as a gigantic, towering golden yellow aura that can extent to such a height it can clear overhead clouds and be seen from outer space. His incomprehensibly massive power allows him to stand on equal footing with Super Saiyans up to level 9 now without using the true extent of his power or effort in doing so. His power can involuntarily effect his surroundings should he lose control or slip up even in the slightest, to the point of destroying everything in his surroundings. His mere presence is noted to be monstrously overwhelming, the power emanating from him being enough to cause up to ssj5 level opponents to pass out just from being near him. He is capable of bringing multiple opponents to their knee's without so much as a glare with this degree of power on his side, can effect the immediate area on a planetary scale when focusing his power. Tenchi is known as the strongest young boy on the face of the universe, surpassing Goten and GT Goku by leaps and bounds. Event today, Tenchi refuses to release even a small amount of his true power, constantly keeping it a secret. During and after the Saiyan attack saga, Tenchi effortlessly defeated LSSJ10 Beet with a single move, and casually fought on par with Genesic Domon, the fused form of Domon and Leogian, all while he hismelf was in his base form. Right before the Kuzon games, Tenchi underwent extreme training and his power grew even greater. All the power of his forms fused into one single base form, stacking their powers on one another to make tenchi become even stronger. '''Tremendous Strength: '''Tenchi posessess an incredible degree of superhuman strength with no know upper limit whatsoever. Unlike saiyans, who rely mostly on their ability to do incredible damage with their energy attacks, Tenchi has shown the ability to generate tremendous power and explosive force with his fists alone, giving him the ability to hit and do damage to his enemies without ever making physical contact with them. He achieved this by punching so hard that the air pressure generated from his fist formed a super heated bullet of compressed exploive air that was fired at his enemies like ki blasts. Before being trained by roshi he performed this technique to hit his enemies from a range. Like his power, Tenchi strength has only grown to obscene heights, and he can now inflict tremendous shockwaves of area-effect damage on a continental scale. On numerous counts he has stopped the attacks of his opponents dead in their tracks without displaying the slightest visible effort, as show when he caught Makado's blade between his finger and thumb, a sword strong enough to skewer through the entire planet earth. During the War of The Gods Saga, Tenchi had shown himself powerful to hold back the finger of Yuzens Sakra Form, a body bigger than planet earth itself, preventing him from being crushed, and then go on to punch it a single time which caused a chain reaction that blew the entire giant up into smithereens of its former self. '''Uncontestable Speed: '''Tenchi is by far the single fastest person on the Lookout Crews roster of fighters. Tenchi is so fast that he completely forgo's the need of usage for speed enhancement techniques such as Instant Transmission or Afterimage, as the natural physical movement speed in which he can act and function serves more than enough for him to overwhelm his opponents. He is capable of traveling and fighting at relatavistic speeds which allow him to leap from the earths surface to the face of the moon in the space of seconds. He can fight and strike his enemies so quickly that his movements have been seen or described as mere twitches or spasms, if they can be seen at all. Towards more impressive numbers, Tenchi has shown himself capable of moving faster than the speed of light itself. He can casually zip across galaxy networks in the blink of an eye, moving at the very least hundreds of quadrillions of times faster than lightspeed. He is so fast that he leaves behind solid afterimages in his wake, and can create dozens upon dozens of solid clones so as to confuse and stagger his enemies. Due to his immense speed it often seems that Tenchi has been hit by his enemies, but this isn't the case, as what they have actually hit is his solid afterimage, when the real tenchi has evaded long before. To a further extent, he has obtained the ability to "surpass spacetime" as he is now so fast he effectively exits the laws of physics when moving. He cannot be hit unless voluntarily allowing himself to do so. '''Incredible Durability: '''Tenchi's body and physical structure has been noted to have a "stubborn refusal to die and yield". He is capable of casually shrugging off and ignoring full powered attacks that are capable of destroying entire planets and even greater without displaying the slightest amount of visible discomfort in doing so. He has a unique physiology which is even more powerful and enduring then that of the Saiyans, and has repeatedly survived and purposely been hit by enemy attacks in the past just to show them how impervious he is to physical attack. Even without using his AT Field or Destructor states Tenchi has become so powerful that he can now breath and function in the void of space properly. Tenchi is capable of surviving flying directly through the heart of a supernova explosion and coming out the otherside without sustaining the slightest visible damage or scratch on his face, and was physicall sturdy enough to be sucked into a blackhole and then willing reach back out and pull himself out, the immense erasure and gravity power of a the black hole incapable of doing anything to Tenchi's immensely powerful body. '''Master Martial Artist: '''Tenchi is a gifted martial artist with limitless physical capability. He has mastery over a secret ancient fighting style from another galaxy called Hokuto Shinken, which he firmly believes is the one true unbeatable martial arts style. His young body has been nurtured and taken care of to make sure he can unlock the potential of Hokuto Shinken, but only Kami Tenchi can achieve Hokuto Shinkens true nature, and make it into a truly unstoppable force. Tenchi is the successor of Hokuto Shinken, and as such his power for martial arts only grows and grows by limitless margins. He has truly mastered the unbeatable art of Hokuto Shinken, and and can kill his opponents before their bodies even realize what has happenned to them. '''Immense Intellect: '''Tenchi has an almost inhuman level of intellect, and can perform incredible feats of genius and divination unlike any other. He has be assumed by others to be capable of seeing the future or being a mind reader, and while this is indeed true, even without using such powers, tenchi has an incredible degree of insight and wisdom far beyond his years. He can effortlessly outmatch the worlds most powerful super computer at a game of chess, causing it to burn out and explode in the process, and easily discerned the ancient language of an alien in the space of mere seconds, learning how to speak it in the process. '''Edgemaster Swordsman: '''Though preferring to destroy his opponents using his bare hands, Tenchi has trained from the moment he could hold a sword to becoming one of the greatest weapon wielders in existance. With a blade he is noted to be unsurpassed in the art of cutting and defending. He most commonly performs acts of swordsmanship while transmuting objects into blades for him to use, exactly the way that Janemba did so while fighting with SSJ3 goku. His sword skill goes unmatched in the world in the next, as he can peform cuts and slices of such a ridiculously delicate and precise nature that he can strip an opponents chest down to their spine and ribcage without their brain ever registering that they have been cut. They literally die before the know it. 'Lighthawk Wings: 'Tenchi has the ability to manifest the true power of the God of The Universe, The Lighthawk wings. Though initially witnessed by Jadai, Tenchi gained the ability to manifest a lighthawk wing after being slashed by one of Jadai's 3, and coming back alive, doing the impossible in the process, showing that Tenchi was closer to absolute power than Jadai. Tenchi's Lighthawk wing has grown to a number of three, and now to a total of 5. One Lighthawk wing has the power to destroy the universe. Tenchi has 5 of them, and it is heavily hinted that he has enough energy to manifest hundreds of them should he try. 'Lighthawk Sword: '''The Lighthawk sword is the most powerful state of Tenchi's Lighthawk wings, and is the strongest physical combat weapon in his arsenal. To create the Lighthawk sword Tenchi fuses all his Lighthawk wings into one to create this weapon of infinite power. The Lighthawk sword is only capable of being rivaled with another lighthawk sword of equal power. Tenchi's immense swordsmanship skill allows him to wield the Lighthawk sword in a fashion that is rivaled only by Jadai, is fellow supreme being potential and antagonist enemy. Tenchi only ever employs the usage of the Lighthawk sword against Jadai or opponents of equal power, though no other being has been enough for him to have to use it thus far. '''Biomass Generation: '''Tenchi has obtained the ability to generate biomass indefinately. He uses this ability to perfectly mimic those he see's right down to the genetic level, giving him a perfect disguise. But he most commonly uses this ability to generate and regenerate his clothing, as he can form mass of any kind around his body, allowing him to flawlessly create and thread clothing into any shape or design that he wishes. Tenchi only really uses this ability to regenerate clothing that has been ripped, burned, or torn off during battle. '''Regeneration: '''Tenchi is capable of regenerating from wounds or attacks no matter how badly he has been damanged. It is an extreme and nearly unheard of situation for him to be damaged in the slightest to begin with, however in the extreme case he is damaged, Tenchi is capable of instantly healing and sealing wounds no matter how grave they may be. He can make flesh, bone, and organs come back in a split instance and can survive with vital organs such as his heart destroyed or damaged severely. His Regeneration is the single most advanced form seen yet, as his body takes control of reality and gives him complete dominance over his own state of existance, essentially allowing him to "reject fate" and reconstitute himself from five minutes ago, even if his body has been obliterated right down to the tiniest strand of DNA. Techniques Transformations Category:Awesome